New Life For Two NLFT
by DarkSpark09
Summary: Jacey and Darno, were orphaned after their parents died in a house fire, now living in a abandoned theme park they survive by dancing and stealing, after being followed home one day they get introduced to Batman and the Teen titans, who take them in now they must live as hero's will they find love in it all. Beast boy/OC and Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: _Jacey Zaxon (Ace)_

Age: _14 years old._

Height: _5'7 foot._

Description:_ Has long red hair and blue eyes, was orphaned from birth and brought up by her brother, carries a silver gun and a golden hilted dagger, lives in a abandoned theme park, dances for a living._

Name: _Darno Zaxon (Arno)_

Age: _19 years old_

Height: _6'2 foot_

Description: _Has spiked red hair and green eyes, orphaned aged 5, raised his younger sister, carries a silver hilted dagger, and gold ninja stars, lives with sister, steals for a living._

Jacey ran along the snow covered street to the gap in fence that lead into the theme park, the place where she had lived for years. Walking into the funhouse she put down the bag she was carrying and looked around for her brother "Arno, I've got food" suddenly a red haired boy jumped from the moving steps and sat next to his sister opening the bag, "wow you did good today" he said taking out the food and digging in. After a hearty dinner they settled down to sleep. "Night Ace", "Night Arno" Jacey replied before nodding off into dreamland.

Jacey and Darno woke up just as the sun was rising and in quick succession was out the playhouse in seconds "right" said Darno " Ace you go and find some money and I'll find the food" "ok Arno" replied Jacey before racing out the theme park and to the city square of Gotham City, arriving 5 minutes later, Jacey took her hat off her head, turned on her radio and started dancing. Everyone who watched was entranced by her dancing and by the end of the day her hat was full of money, when the town city cleared Jacey turned of her radio, put the money she had earned in her bag, and walked back to her home, little did she know that she was being followed by Batman and the Teen Titans.

Jacey and Darno again had a hearty dinner and was about to nod off when *THUD* "what was that" Jacey asked "I'll go check it out, you stay here" replied Darno picking up his dagger and walking outside, 5 minutes past and Jacey was worried, standing up to follow her brother a cry was heard "JACEY HIDE", Jacey jumped into action and ran to the ball pit, diving in Jacey covered herself up and was still, Jacey heard soft footsteps and held her breathe when they stop by where she was hidden, suddenly a hand reached into the ball pit and found her arm, grabbing it the person forced but guided her to a standing position, Jacey started struggling "calm down I'm not going to hurt you" said a calm voice Jacey looked up straight into the other person's eyes, they were slightly hidden by a bat like mask, looking at the person completely, Jacey found out that she was looking at Batman "where's my brother?" she asked "he's outside with the titans" "what as in Teen Titans?" "yep" "take me to him" Batman nodded and guided her outside, spotting her brother she ran to him and held his hand, Darno squeezed it and looked at his sister "are you ok?" "yeah I'm fine, are you?" Darno nodded and then looked at Batman and the Titans, "what now?" he asked "what do you mean?" replied the Bat "well obviously something is going to happen, unless we get to stay here and…" *BOOOM* Darno's talking was cut off by a large explosion and the playhouse was blown up, Batman and the Titans ducked as the debry was blown everywhere, Darno coppied but Jacey stood still frozen in shock, Darno noticed this and was just about to pull her down, when someone beat him to it. when the smoke cleared Darno stood up and looked over at his sister and her saviour, seeing it was Beast Boy.

Jacey looked up at Beast Boy and smiled "thank you" she said when he reached out his hand to help her up, then she hugged him, suddenly she was thrown it the candy floss stand ten meters away by an invisible force, Raven came and tood over her scowling "no one touches my Boyfriend no one" she said before walking to Beast Boy's side and kissing his' cheek. Jacey didn't reply she just watched in confussion, "Ace are you ok?" Batman asked " yeah I'm fine" standing up she felt a sting in her arm "ouch" she whispered quietly lifting up her sleeve to see a large cut from her shoulder to her elbow, grimacing Jacey covered it back up and hid the large blood stain behind her back "Arno can we leave now please?" Darno nodded and grabbed her hand before they both turned to walk away "wait" said Batman "do you have a place to stay?" "not now we don't but we'll find somewhere" replied Jacey turning back around and displaying her arm to every one, Darno hissed "Ace where did you get that", Jacey looked at the piece of wood she had been thrown it, and saw it had blood on it, "Raven watch where you throw me next time" Jacey joked "now about finding our new home come on Darno" Jacey turned back around and began to walk away, suddenly she felt dizzy then she fainted, Batman caught Jacey as she fell and picked her up "you guys are staying with me" he said to Darno cyborg picked him up and after struggling for awhile he relaxed, Batman lead them to his car and placed Jacey in the car "I'm taking her to the hospital, Robin you take the Titans back to wayne mannor, tell Alfred to get to more rooms sorted out" he said an then he got into his car and drove off to the hospital, Cyborg placed Darno on his bike before before getting on in front and racing to wayne mannor. After arriving Robin opened the door and lead them in, "Alfred?" he called out, a few seconds later an oldish man came into view "yes master Dick?" he asked "Bruce would like you to sort out two more rooms for our new guests" Alfred looked at Darno and nodded "of course but where is master Bruce and our second Guest?" "Bruce took her to the hospital to get a large gash in her arm sorted out" Alfred nodded and the went up stairs to sort out the rooms "thank you sir" Darno said, Alfred looked around and smiled at him "your welcome" he said and then carried on up the stairs. "so" said Robin "lets go and wait for Bruce in the study" the rest of them nodded and went to the study to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: _Bruce Wayne _

Age: _N/A_

Height: _N/A_

Description: _Tall, brown hair, _

_Leader of Wayne enterprise, also known as the Batman._

Name: _Joker_

Age: _N/A_

Height: _N/A_

Description: _Short, green hair, wanted criminal, enemy of the Batman, is lover of Harley Quinn._

Name:_ Harley Quinn_

Age: _N/A_

Height: _N/A_

Description: _wears a jester like outfit, ex doctor at Arkham Asylum, is lover of Joker._

Bruce watched Jacey carefully as she slept, the cut on her arm had been stitched up and bandaged, now all he had to do was wait until she woke up and then take her home. Bruce sighed and called for a nurse. " you called Mr Wayne?" "yes, could you get me a coffee please, no milk, two sugars." "of course Mr Wayne" "thank you".

A few minutes later the nurse passed him his coffee and walked off, Bruce looked out the window and started thinking, suddenly Bruce was brought out off his musings by a quite cough, looking at Jacey he found that she had waken up, "hi Jacey are you ok?" "I'm fine Bat….Bruce thank you, can we go now?" "of course let me get you checked out", Jacey nodded and laid back down.

After checking out, Bruce led Jacey to his car, before they got there however they were stopped by no other than the Joker and Harley Quinn, the two most wanted criminals, "well well what have we got here?" said Harley "it's Bruce and talley " "what do you want?" asked Bruce, hiding Jacey behind him protectively "we want you" said the Joker pointing at Bruce "dead" finished Harley laughing, Bruce stared in shock "over my dead body" growled Jacey, pouncing at the Joker and surprisingly knocking him out, Harley screamed in outrage and threw her self at Jacey, two be knocked out also, looking at Jacey Bruce phoned the police.

After the cops took the Joker and Harley away Bruce looked at Jacey in surprise "how did you do that?" he asked her "I've lived in a abandoned theme park yes, but that still doesn't mean I didn't have to fight for food and money" Jacey answered with a shrug "now can we go to my brother?" Bruce nodded and drove to Wayne manor.

Arriving at Wayne manor, Jacey jumped out the car and ran to the door waiting for Bruce to open the door, When Bruce opened the door, Jacey walked in and looked around, "wow this is big" she said, then she laughed as it echoed around the room, suddenly Jacey ran to a glass vase and smiled "IT'S SO PREETY CAN I HAVE IT" she yelled hyperactively jumping up and down. Suddenly Raven and Darno appear "can you keep it down I'm watching Starwars" Darno moaned "hi Arno" smiled Jacey "Ace" Darno replied grabbing Jacey and spinning her around "you're ok" Jacey nodded, before turning to Raven with a stern look on her face, "have you been looking after my brother?" she asked, Raven nodded backing away, Jacey's smile returned to her face, "Alfred can you show Jacey her room please?" Bruce asked an elderly man "of course Master Bruce" replied the man turning to Jacey, "this way miss", he said walking up the stairs, Jacey nodded and followed, not looking back once. 


End file.
